


Beauty And The Horde *A Split Movie Fanfiction*

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Caring, F/M, Falling In Love, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Love, Love Stories, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, The beast - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, casey cooke - Freeform, casey loves the horde, dennisxcasey cooke, more tags to come if needed, protector - Freeform, split fanfiction, splitmovie, wife to the horde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: 2 years After the events of the movie, Casey is finely free but... Does she really  want to be free of the Horde forever?  Can she resist being with  Dennis the Lover, Barry the great friend, Hedwig The kid she came to care for, Patricia the motherly figure, Kevin the one she will protect.... and The Beast.





	1. 2 Years Later

 

It had been 2 years after the events of that what had happened to Casey and the 2 other girls. The events that would stay with her always. She would dream about what happened the last things that took place and the last things The Beast said to her...

**" You are different from the rest. Your heart is pure! Rejoice! The broken are the more evolved. Rejoice."**

 

She would wake up from her dreams so many nights. The feelings she had was confusing and upsetting at times. Why was she so freaked out now? She had everything she wanted, she finely spoke up about her uncle and what he did to her to the police and got to live with a cousin for a year then she got a good job and moved into her own apt and was finely set into something normal. But something was not there.. something was missing.

 

She thought she needed a boyfriend and dated a few guys but that didn't seem to cut it. She tried working over time at her job, nope didn't work. She would take long walks and jog and it wasn't taking the loss from her brain and heart. The only thing that would take it away for a few moments was thinking...of Them.

 

**Caseys POV**

What is wrong with me, why am I thinking of them? What they did was wrong wasn't it? It has been 2 years and Iv'e gone to therapy even, but it all never left me.

He's probably dead now, who knows. She almost cringed at the thought. But why?

Why would she care? She looks in the mirror above the bathroom sink and she whispers "I miss them" She closes her eyes and a single tear runs down her cheek. Whats wrong with me she says to herself.


	2. Lost and Found

**Casey's POV**

I feel so confused and very alone. My heart tells me to find him, but I know he's probably long gone. The Beast is protecting them all. But can he give them all what Kevin needs most...Love. Love is so foreign to me now because of what happened to my father, but after what happened now I feel like I need to be with them.

Dennis to be my lover, Hedwig to be my child in a way, Patricia to be like a mother, Barry to be my best Friend, The beast to be my protector.....and for me to protect and show love to Kevin.

I watch the news waiting for any sign he's still around, anything at all. Please....please give me a sign. Days go by waiting..then it happened's a woman says that she thinks she saw him on the other side of the city. I jump for joy, so happy and confused.

 

***Play the song " Simon and Garfunkel - The sound of silence " for this part.***

Casey runs through the streets looking, watching for any kind of glimpse of him. Hours pass and it's late at night, it starts raining. The only lights are street lamps and only a few store lights on. So dark out now..

 

She feels like she has no idea where she is at this point and is lost. She feels like giving up from being so tired, but then she runs into an allyway next to old abandoned houses. She has tears running down her face. She is cold from the rain now, Shivering. She looks up at the moon, it's so bright though the dark clouds.

She closes her eyes and yells... DENNIS!!! PATRICIA!!! HEDWIG!!!! BEAST!!!! ANYBODY!!! PLEASE!!!. She puts her hands on her face and sobs. Then she hears a voice... with that Boston Accent she came to know so well...

**"Hello, Casey"**


	3. You found Me

Casey looks up and sees it's Dennis. She almost doesn't know if it's just her imagination. She has to know. She gets up and walks over to him slowly and stands in front of him.

"How did you find us?" He asks. Casey just throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. Dennis is a bit shocked at first but eases a bit into it. He breathes her in and smells a sweet honey like smell. *It must be her body wash* He thinks to himself.

 

Casey loosens herself a bit from the hug and looks up at his stern but puzzled face. She smiles and says "I'm so happy I found you and the others! I was so lost and confused after the Beast left me in that room. But now I'm here with you, I don't feel bad anymore!"

 

Dennis grins a bit but then looks stern again. "I'm sorry you felt that way Casey, Some of us did want to take you with us but the beast thought it was best not to." She looks at him and says "I...I got the police to take my Uncle away and he won't be coming back." Dennis asks "Is he the one that gave you those scars?"

"Yes but some of them are from me as well." she confesses.

 

He asks "What else did he do to you? If you don't mind me asking." Casey looks down a minute before answering. "He..Touched me..in that way." She stopped talking, just looking sad. Dennis knew he shouldn't ask anymore of it so he took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. Those big gorgeous Brown eyes. "You don't have to tell me anymore right now, but if you ever want to chat the horde will be here for you." He says.

 

"Can I come with you?" She asks. Dennis is a loss for words for a moment. "I will take care of you all and be there for you if you need me. Please, Dennis.. please let me stay with you and the horde. pleasee." She almost begs. Dennis can't help but say with a slow sigh ''Ok, you can but I'll have to discuss it with the rest of them when we get back to the place we are staying. ok?"

 

"Ok, Dennis" She says with a big smile.


	4. To The New Home We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a road trip! and a Stinky smell lol

 

**The car ride...**

It was a bit awkward being in the same car as each other both Dennis and Casey.. 

**Dennis POV**

He thinks to himself,  *God how did she find us?  This has to be a trick of some kind? What's the others going to think?  Will she try to stop us again?*  He looks ahead at the long road ahead of him, he then looks over at her, her staring out the window with the sun coming in making her hair shine and making her face bright. Her eyes... Omg her eyes are so big and gorgeous. He realizes he's staring like a hawk to it's prey, So he glances back fast to the road.  Even tho it was just a moment he was looking but it felt like way longer.

 

  

Casey out of nowhere says "Oh neat!"   He glances at her a bit startled "huh , what?!"   Casey just smiles at him and points out the window.  "It's horses, see them? there's a stallion and it's mate."  She says with another grin.

He looks for a brief moment and sighs.  He starts smelling something "Oh man, what's that smell?"  He says holding his nose with his orange cloth.    Casey laughs. "It looks like a pig farm."  

He cringes thinking of how dirty it has to be, more then being worried about the smell now.

 

"Where are we headed too anyways?" She asks.     "A safer place and that's all I'm going to tell you for now." He says.      She just lets out a big huff and sinks down in her seat.  "Well looks like someone has trust issues"       Dennis just looks at the road with a sterner face.  He says after like 5 minutes  "It's not that I don't trust you Casey, It's..I have to discuss this with Patricia first before saying something I'm not aloud to say."    

She sighs "Fine.."

 

An hour passes and they go through a drive through getting some dinner.  After they eat and get a fill up on gas.   They get on their way.

Casey fell asleep..     Dennis likes how peaceful she looks.   They finally get to the new hideout.

He opens her door and lifts her up bridal style and carries her inside laying her on a bed in an extra room.   He thinks to himself *Patricia, I got something to tell you.*


	5. Awkward Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker much? Patricia. lol

 

After a long and very frustrating conversation with Patricia regarding Casey staying.  Dennis was more then tired so he let Patricia have the light for awhile so she could say Hello and get Casey something to eat.

 

Casey slowly opened her eyes to see that Patricia was looming over her with a tray of food and a strange smile on her face. "Morning sleepy head"  She says while she twitches her nose.

Casey just sits up a bit on her elbows and gives Patrica a small smile back. "Wow I didn't know I slept that long."      Patrica says "Well you must have had quite a trip then."   Tucking a strain of hair behind Casey's ear.      It was a small nice jester but Casey was still a bit wary of Patricia and her strange ways.    "I made you some oatmeal and some toast with jam."   Patricia says sweetly.

 

She hands Casey a glass of Orange juice and she takes it slowly out of Patricia's hand and starts sipping on it.    Patricia sighs and says  "I hear that you want to stay with us, is that true?"

 

Casey almost chokes but takes a gulp of her drink  "Yes, I would like too. Dennis told me he would talk to you about it."      Patrica smiles "Well you can stay if.. you don't try to stop us from what we do for the beast like the last time." She pauses then continues  "You got very lucky last time for the beast saw you as pure, dear."   She pats Casey on the top of the head.

 

Casey takes a deep breath and says "I won't get in the way. So can I stay then?"   Patricia says "Yes you may, dear, but just keep your promise."     "I will."  Casey tells her.

"Well I will see you later on then with lunch. Hedwig wants to see you for awhile after he eats." Patricia says as she's closing the door on her way out. 

Casey just sits on her bed and eats the rest of her breakfast. Wondering if Patricia is going to be a pain in the ass this time around or not.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia Gives you chills doesn't she people? XD * Comment and tell me how you like the story so far :)


	6. A Little Play Time

 

As the day went on Casey was joined by Hedwig and boy he was glad to see her. They played games and started drawing.

Hedwig asks "Whatca you drawin?" As he looks at Casey's drawing. Casey smiles and says "Oh it's just a fish. What are you drawing Hedwig?" He grins really big and tells her "Me dancin. Etcetera. I'm getting bored wit drawin." She says "Maybe we can watch a movie or something." He says "Ok, I got lots of movies!"

They watch at least 2 superhero movies and halfway through the 3rd film Hedwig fell asleep. All curled up on one end of the couch in the living area. Casey smiles and gets up and see's he's shivering, so she lays a blanket over him and kisses his head.

She heads in to the kitchen to get something to drink then returns to the living area. She sits with a glass of juice on the couch. She looks over at Hedwig and thinks *He's so peaceful looking when he sleeps* Casey starts feeling her eyelids get heavy and she falls asleep.

She's peacefully sleeping as Dennis is looking at her now. He gets near the edge of the couch and sits just watching her breathe, her chest slowly moving up and down as her eyelids move every so often. His shaking hand comes up and gently rubs her face. He then leans in closer and takes a slow deep breath of her hair.

*She smells so sweet and pure* He thinks to himself. He opens his eyes to look at her face and can't help but want to kiss her neck and lips. He feels something more then just lust in this moment. Confusing feelings. He then thinks *I'm trying.. to be good* He then gets up and is about to leave the room but then he turns and glances at her and says in a whisper "Such a beauty..".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any Ideas For my story please let me know. :)


	7. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Smut lol

 

**A few nights later..**

Barry wanted to take Casey to this outside drive in movie because a film he loves was going to be played and he didn't want to go alone.  

 

So they both got ready and Barry drove into the drive in and parked.  Only a few people was there.  It was about 9 pm when the film started.   Barry asks "Do you want some popcorn, baby girl?"    Casey smiles and says  "Sure, ty Barry"  She stuffs her mouth with all it's buttery goodness.  "Mmm yummy"   She says just barely.     Barry just chuckles.

 

"Omg why does she keep falling down for? there's nothing in the way even!."  Casey yells watching the film.   Barry Just at that moment was sipping his soda and he spits it out laughing at her reaction.    Casey starts laughing at him. "Boy Dennis is going to have a fit at this mess, Barry." She says with a giggle.

He just chuckles "Oh well, Mr clean can get over it for once."   Casey smiles.

 

"Ooh I'm going to tell!"  She says with a giggle.   Barry leans over and tickles her.  She just laughs and says "Ok, ok I won't."     "Good" He says smiling big.    "Casey just smiles and grins back at him.   Barry takes a hold of her arm gently and pulls her towards him and lays her head on his shoulder.    

He says "It's a long movie, wise well get comfy."   She says "Sounds like a plan."  

 

She ends up drifting off to sleep an hour into the film, since it was late and it was a 2 hour film.

Barry ended up getting sleepy and he fell asleep as well with his head way back on the head rest.  His mouth parted a little bit.   

 

About 10 minutes later..  He opened his eyes and it wasn't Barry anymore but Dennis. He pulls his head up and cracks his neck a bit.  He then noticed something warm on his lap and he looks down to see that Casey had laid down in the seat and had her head on his lap. She was face up and had the sweetest tiny smile on her face as she slept. 

 

Dennis started feeling a little nervous.  His legs were warm now and he started feeling a little aroused because the back of her head was moving a little once in awhile as she dreamed.

He tried to think of something else besides wanting more friction. So he started gently rubbing her head with his hand.  Running his fingers through her hair lightly. Loving the feeling of her soft hair that smelled so sweet.  To him she looked like an angel.  

 

He closed his eyes a moment.  Then he heard her say in a soft tone... "Hey, Dennis hun." with a small smile on her face.   He looks down at her and says "Oh, your awake, I wondere.. wait.. did you just call me Hun?" His face a little stern.   She gets up a bit and looks at him and smiles.  

 

"But why?" He asks.   Casey leans in a bit to him and says "Because I feel so close to you and the others now and I feel like it's time to change things for the better."  

He raises an eyebrow "How so?"   She leans in then and kisses him on the lips.  When she parts from him he's just stunned with his eyes a little wide.   She smiles at him and tells him "You are the lover in the group after all."     He says "Lover?"  Breathing a little more heavy.

"Yes, Dennis. You are like the one that is like a bf of the group to me."  she tells him.

"Boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend?" he says a little confused.   She says "Dennis, I'm saying.. I want to be there for you and the others, I want to help you all out with anything you need. But most of all..I love you all....I love you Dennis."    

 

He suddenly grabs her and pulls her in the big back seat, getting on top of her and starts kissing her with a fierce passion.  Holding her wrists above her head with his hand and the other starts rubbing her breast.   Casey says in a soft whisper ''Oh, Dennis.."  A bit out of breath.

 

He tares her shirt open and all the buttons on the front of the shirt breaks.  He then unhooks her bra so easily.   He kisses and licks her neck. She moans and her eyes are fluttering.  He goes down slowly to her breasts licking all over them and then he starts circling her nipples with his tongue and nips at them a little bit.  She is panting now.

 

He breathing hard and he starts kissing down her stomach and then starts licking her inner thighs slowly to tease her.   Dennis looks up at her and asks ''Tell me what you want and I'll do it, Casey"     She closes her eyes and shudders as she's trying to say something.   

 

"Come on, Casey. You can do it. Say it." He says in a teasing voice.    She yells out with all she can "Touch me Dennis! Kiss me! Lick me! Finger me, anything! Just ppplease!"

He grins and takes a hold of her legs and spreads her legs wider.  He then starts sucking and licking her nub. Circling it with his hot tongue.   He slips in a finger inside her and moves it at a fast pace. Then moments later he adds a second and curls them upward to hit the right spot.

 

Casey has never felt anything like this before and it feels so right.  She knows she found her mate/mates.  "Uhh oooDennis oh omg .."  She moans out.   The sound of her voice like sweet music to his ears.     

 

He's pumping his fingers at a fast pace, holding her down with his arms so she can't move.  He Knows for sure if Patricia finds out about this, she's going to call him a pervert etc.  But right now he thinks to himself  *Fuck it!*   He rubs her g spot faster and then she breaks, her moans loud and orgasm hard.   

 

Right when she starts to settle a bit down he takes his fingers out and he laps up her juices and sucks on his fingers a bit and then he pulls up and says to her "open your mouth for me".

 

He slowly slips his fingers into her soft mouth and she sucks them.  He smiles and says ''Good, isn't it? Hun."    She breathes and nods.  He kisses her softly.   They start drifting to sleep together.  Dennis says as he's slips into his own peaceful sleep  "I love you too, Casey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I did a little bit longer chapter this time! :D* Please tell me what you think.


	8. A Nice Morning and Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Nice morning that gets intense later on ;)

 

 

It was a few days after Dennis had fun with Casey.  She hears a sound and wakes up from her peaceful slumber.  The horde got her a new bed that was much softer then the last. So it was not a problem to sleep anymore. She looks at the clock and it reads 10:30 am.

She gets up out of bed and stretches. Theirs a light pink robe on her nightstand. Not her favorite color but..hey it will keep her warm in the mornings.  

She slips her matching slippers on and tiptoes to the door and opens it and peers out into the hallway.

 

***Song playing and Barry's singing too. Jackson Browne - Somebody's Baby (1982)***

She comes out into the hallway and makes her way to the sounds. She ends up in the kitchen area they made up nice. She sees Barry standing there making food. She knows it's him because the way he's singing along to a tune.  Casey just grins then she sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle.  

He jumps a little bit but then relaxes realizing it's only Casey. He laughs and rubs his hand on hers.

"Good morning sleepy head." he says with a big smile.   "Good Morning Barry hun" She says back with her own grin.

"Did you sleep well?"  Barry asks her.  Casey grins and says "yes I did very much so. Did you?"  

"Like a rock. Oh I'm sorry I fell asleep at the movie the other night btw. I just got so tired for some reason" He says. Casey says "It's okay, Dennis came and spent time with me and we finished the film together."    

 

"I bet he did" He says smirking. She turns from the table before sitting down and slaps Barry on the ass. He makes a funny high pitch sound saying "Heeey!"  They both laugh.  

"No hanky panky!"  He says with a cute smile.  Casey just smirks at him and makes a pout face. "Aww so cute! You should totally make that face more often." He laughs.  "Also I bet Dennis would think it's charming" he says laughing.   

Casey says "I bet he would."   Casey feels that feeling again when she's around Dennis. She grits her teeth a little looking at what she knows to be Barry but it's still the same body.  She wants to kiss him so much.   

Barry turns around and lays the plates of food down on the table. "Breakfast is severed madam." He says smiling.  "Oh Barry this looks great!"  She says.    

"Why thank you my lady." He says with a small bow. Casey just chuckles at that. They dig in and she enjoys every bit of it.

Eggs benedict with fried hash browns with some fried veggies. It was so yummy Casey thought to herself. They finished up and she says "Dang Barry that was an awesome meal."   He smiles ''aww thank you hun, I thought the veggies were to over done tho"    

 

"No not at all, they were great."  Casey says sweetly.    Barry says "if you say so then it's true"  Such a big smile plastered on his face.  Casey could almost melt looking at it.  "Well if you want to listen to more of my music, the living area has my record player and lots of choices to pick from to play. If you get bored. I'm going outside a minute to check on the car."  Barry says as he leaves the house going outside.

 

In the evening she finds herself in the living area looking over the records after cleaning most of the day trying to make everything nice for everyone.  She pulls one out and lays it in the record player and it starts playing.    The song   **"The Moody blues -Nights in white satin "**

She closes her eyes and starts to sway back and forth and then does a few twirls swaying her head and arms.  Someone slips their arms around her middle and brings her closer.  She can feel his breath on her ear from behind.  She sighs deeply and smiles.  

 

"You look so beautiful right now"  Dennis says softly.  She shivers at the tone of his voice.  He twirls her around to face him.  His regular attire on but his shirt unbuttoned hanging open reviling a white tank top that fits tightly on his muscular chest.  She slips her arms up around his neck and leans in against him.  Casey takes in a deep breath smelling his clean scent that is so very him. 

 

She loves it so.  Dennis starts rubbing his hands down her sides up and down slowly. 

Casey looks at him and smiles.   Dennis smiles back at her "I know what happened earlier" Casey looks confused and asks "What? What happened?"  

He smirks and says "Barry told me about you giving him the eye and slapping his ass."   

Casey's eyes go wide  "I wasn't trying to.."   Dennis cuts her off quickly by saying  "I know sometimes because we all share the same body, you can end up feeling things like you do with me."   He says with understanding in his voice.  

Casey lets out a sigh of relief. Then Dennis speaks up again  ''Soo, you like spankings huh?" He gives her a devilish grin.  Casey's about to say something but before she can get a word out of her mouth Dennis grabs her and pulls her to the couch and lays her over his lap on her stomach.

 

She's a bit shocked at what he just did. He pulls her pants and underwear down her legs and onto the floor. Casey starts protesting saying "Hey! I really didn't mean it that way. I swear!"

Dennis just chuckles and pushes his glasses back up his nose.  He then starts rubbing a hand over her ass cheeks then he starts spanking her not to hard but enough to sting a tiny bit.  She Yells out "Wait Dennis.. please that hurts!"    He grins and keeps doing it but then he starts rubbing his fingers against her pussy.  

She lets out a soft moan thinking he's going to keep just doing that. But he slaps her ass again over and over.  She cries out "Pleasee stop that!"

 

But then he goes back to rubbing her pussy and his fingers slip inside her warmth.  She moans louder "Oh Dennisss"    He moves his fingers faster making her very wet. She's gets to the point of panting.   So very close to feeling like she wants to explode.  He then slips his fingers out and slaps her really hard across her ass.  

She cries out and swears "Fucking hell! Dennis what the fuck?!"    He laughs and gets up and moves her to the side of the couch. He stands up smiling down at her.   

He leans in and says "That's what you get for what you did, you naughty girl."  He smiles and walks off leaving Casey on the couch naked and wet in need, her mouth agape.  

 

"Oh Fuck..I'm so getting him back"   She says with a stern look on her face that quickly changes to a wicked smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter hehe :D


	9. So Much Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a dirty boy lol

Casey is in the kitchen making some coffee thinking about what happened the night before.

Dennis spanking her hard. Even tho she hated it that he just left her the way he did, she was still turned on by it. She could almost feel the way his strong hands man handled her and slapped her ass and the way his fingers rubbed her. She giggles to herself.

 

Casey was waiting for him to get home with grocery's from the store for about an hour. She washes off a dish in the sink and looks up out the window and sees the most ridiculous site she's ever seen.

She says "Omg!" and runs out into the back yard.

 

Hedwig's playing in a big puddle of mud in Dennis's clothing. She can tell it's Hedwig for sure by the way he's playing with a stick and acting like a pirate.

"Omg, Hedwig!" She yells.

He just looks up and smiles big with mud all over him. "Hiya Casey, wanna play?" She can't belive it. She does want to laugh at how cute he looks right now covered in mud but instead she says "Hedwig, you need to get inside and get cleaned up before Dennis sees what you done."

 

"Aww but I havin fun." Hedwig pouts.  "I know you are but you don't want to get in trouble do you?" She asks him.

He thinks a min before answering. "Okay" he comes out of the puddle and Casey leads him into the house. "Take your shoes off here." Casey tells him. Hedwig takes his muddy shoes off.

They head into the bathroom and she closes the door. Casey plugs the drain in the tub and starts the water. "Okay now get out of those dirty clothes" Hedwig says "Don't look okay"

"Alright" Casey turns around.

 

"You ready Hedwig?" He says "yea" "Well get in the tub then." He does and he sits down.

"Okay here's a washcloth, wash yourself and Ill help you with cleaning your ears and back." She tells him.

 

After he gets done washing himself. He says "Okay I'm done."  She picks the washcloth up and gets it soapy and starts washing his back.

"Man it's everywhere! How in the world did you manage that? " She asks.

Hedwig just laughs "I rolled in it"  

Casey just rolls her eyes. "You know I don't think I can get all the dirt out of Dennis's outfit, I'm going to have to throw it away." Casey tells him.

"You won't say anything to Mr Dennises about it will you?" Hedwig asks with a worried look on his face.  She smiles "No, I won't. But I am sure he's going to find out sooner or later."

 

He just sighs. "Do you want your bath toys?" Casey asks him.

"I want my toy shark and submarine and my X-men toys, etcetera!" Hedwig says with a grin.

***See what I did there. XD***

 

"Alright she reaches under the sink and gets them out of the toy tub. "Okay here they are" she throws them in the water.

Hedwig starts playing with them.

"I'm going to the kitchen a while okay and make some tea. I'll check on you in 10 mins okay." She tells him. Hedwig smiles and says "Okay" and goes back to playing.

She walks back into the kitchen and makes her tea and sits and reads a book to pass the time.

 

**10 mins later.**

She peeks into the bathroom and asks "Are you pruney yet?" Hedwig lifts his hands up and says "Yup."

"Okay I got a warm towel here from the dryer."

Hedwig gets out of the tub and stands. She wraps the big towel around him and rubs the sides of his arms getting him warm.

"Okay, now go to your room and get some clothes on and don't forget to put some deodorant on. Dennis will have a fit if you don't again." She yells after him running to his room.

She shakes her head and giggles to herself. Thinking how it's a bit humorous.

She looks outside to see the grocery's sitting on the porch. "Oh great" She goes and gets them bringing them into the house and sits them onto the kitchen counter.

 

"Feww at least the milk's fine." She says with a sigh.

"Hedwig!" she yells over her shoulder. She turns around to see him in the doorway.

But she can tell it's Dennis. He has his glasses back on but is wearing Hedwig's tracksuit pants and has no shirt on.

 

Casey starts laughing. "Omg you look so cute!"

He stares at her with that trademark stern look of his. She just smiles at him.

"need a drink?" She asks him. He nods and sits down. "Sorry about the grocery's, Hedwig took over as soon as I got out of the fucking car"

"Don't you worry about it, nothing spoiled anyways." She says as she hands him a glass of lemonade.

 

He looks at the glass closely. "This is clean, right?" he says with a smirk.

 

 


	10. 4th Of July

 

**Casey's POV**

Dennis had promised me to take me out to see the fireworks on the 4th of July.

We packed some things to take with us. A few blankets, a basket of some food and drinks, and camcorder. We were all set to go.

We both drove to this place right outside the nearest town on a high hill. No one else around and it was perfect. We could see the fireworks so clearly and the night sky was clear with stars shining brightly.

 

Dennis was setting the blankets on the front of the car on the hood,and put the basket on the top. He then patted the blanket like get up here.

"Oh, you want me to get up their huh." I asked all innocent acting. He smiled at me. "Casey, don't tease me"

He picked me up and lays me down on the hood. I laugh "Oh you" waving my hand.

He hops onto it next to me and lays back with my head against his shoulder. "Are you cold?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm good. You keep me warm." I say as I cuddle next to him closer. He kisses my head and grins.

 

We hear the booms start. The fireworks start to go up into the night sky and they are so beautiful. So many awesome colors, I grab the camcorder and set it on rec and set it on top of the car to film.

"Mmm my little snuggle buddy" I tease. Dennis looks down at me and laughs. "Casey, you sure been teasing me a lot lately."

"Whatever do you mean Dennis?" I ask like I don't already know. He grins.

"Want a drink hon?" I ask drawing out the Hon part.

"Sure, hon" He says with a giggle. I pull out 2 glass bottles of basket and open them and I hand one to Dennis. "Cheers" We clink the bottles together.

I give him a kiss "Happy 4th of July" I say as I pull away. "Happy 4th to you to."

 

He gets quiet for awhile. "Is something on your mind?" I ask him concerned.

"Casey, I need to tell you something."

"Oh boy, what is it." I ask.

"Patricia has come to me saying, we have waited to long to give to the Beast and that we should start as soon as possible." He tells me with a stern look.

I roll my eyes and rub my face with my hand. "dammit, I knew this would happen again. But I was really hoping it was over now. Especially since everything's been going so well for us."

 

Dennis rubs my cheek with the back of his hand gently "I know, Casey. But you got to remember he protects us all. I'm sorry it has to be like this but it's for a better world."

 

I close my eyes "I just wish it wasn't.. didn't involve killing people." I sigh "I wish it could be just us and the others not caring about that and moving on with our lives and being happy together."  

"I know, I wish for that too. " He tells me holding me closer. "I need to start the preparations."

"Dennis, I love you." I put my hand on his cheek and look into his eyes.

"I love you to Casey." and he kisses me deeply.

 

"Casey, you don't have to be involved if you don't want to be, I'll understand."

I get teary eyed "Dennis, I have been involved ever since you took me that day and I involved myself even more to be with you. If I wasn't with you now, I'd be lost with no love in my life. If you need me I'll be there for you. Fate brought us together."

"Thank you" He hugs me tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes I know a shorter chapter. Nah :P Happy 4th of July! 2017*


	11. Working

 

Casey was a bit down about what Dennis told her about The Beast wanting new impure's. It kind of made her sad that he couldn't just drop it and let Dennis and the others have a good normal like life with her like they have been. But it had been talked about behind her back for sure by Patricia and Dennis had kept it from her till now.

Casey shakes her head trying not to think about it. She starts chopping veggies on the kitchen counter for dinner.

She hears a pounding sound and goes to see what it is. It's coming from the basement.

 

She walks down to see and see's Dennis putting up new dry wall and nailing it with the hammer. He's up on a latter and has his shirt off which she see's is folded and laid over the chair a few feet away. She goes back upstairs a min and then comes back and she taps his lower back to get his attention. He stops hammering and turns his head "Yes? Casey." He looks a little tired.

Casey has a glass of iced tea she made and hands it to him. "I made you some tea" She half smiles at him. His brow un furrows and he grins a little. "thank you, you didn't need to."

"I thought you be thirsty, hun" she says as she rubs the back of her hand on his cheek.

 

He lays his hand on hers and holds it there. He turns his head and kisses her hand gently. "You never called me Hun before" "You don't like it?" She asks. He says "No, I do. It's different is all."

Casey stills a moment and asks "So when is it going to be this time?" Dennis is taking a big gulp of his tea when she asks that and he almost chokes at her sudden question.

He coughs a little "um" He pauses "Patricia told me 2 days"

 

Casey's eyes go wide at the thought that it's so close. "2 days? Seriously?!" Dennis gets tense a moment. "Yes, 2 days." 'You don't already have people kidnapped for this..do you?" she asks.

He bites his inner lip and his head goes downwards. She closes her eyes knowing he has by him not answering. "You have haven't you?" He nods.

"Where are they?"

 

"Patricia and The Beast got me to build a few under ground rooms. It's pretty deep so no one can hear anything but since we are far into the country that just makes it even more secure." He tells her looking a bit beat down. She hugs him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Everything was going so good." She sobs some into his chest. Dennis just holds her and rubs his hand on the back of her head and then kisses it. "It will be alright. Please don't worry, I'll be here for you and this time you don't have to be involved. The time will come and pass."

Casey sighs "But I'll know about it, I'll know what is happening." "It will be okay, and we can continue as we have been" He tries to assure her rubbing her back.

 

Dennis tilts her head a little and kisses her gently. She kisses him back. "I love you" He smiles

"I love you to."

 

**An Hour later..**

Casey went back to fixing dinner and Dennis went upstairs to lay down. He feels Patricia yapping at him again and stills to listen.

 

 **Dennis -**  "What is it?"

 **Patricia -**  "I'm worried, Dennis."

 **Dennis -**  "What about?"

 **Patricia -**  "Casey. I feel like she may be a threat now."

 **Dennis -**  "Don't be silly." He rubs his hands on his head.

 **Patricia -**  "She might be, Dennis. I'm worried she may try to prevent us from giving these impure's to The Beast."

 **Dennis -**  "She wouldn't do that, Patricia. She's...she's just sad about it is all. She just wants a normal life with me and the others."

 

Patricia gets quiet a moment.

 

 **Patricia -** "You know we can't have a normal like life Dennis. We need to protect Kevin and our self's. We need the Beast to do these things to help us. But you know all this already."

 **Dennis -**  "I just don't want her upset"

 **Patricia -**  "Well she's going to have to get used to it. Sooner or later."

 

Dennis just sighs into the pillows.


	12. Chips

 

Casey was determined to do something for those that were kidnapped for The Beast.

 

She sat in the living room doing her current day ritual of eating Blue tortilla chips and dip and watching the latest news updates to check in on what the police had learned so far.

The news caster said 3 persons were abducted from 3 towns over from were they lived. Casey closes her eyes and remembers what happened to her when she was taken, the scene of The Beast tearing the flesh off Claire and her blood spilling. The site of seeing Marcia dead with her stomach torn open. She couldn't let it happen again.

 

Dennis walks in the room and see's er staring at the Tv deep in thought. He then see's the little mess of chips on her shirt and groans. He walks over to her and snaps his fingers in front of her to get her attention. She snaps back and looks up at him.

"Oh hi" She smiles. "You got.. chip crumbs on you..you know that drives me crazy." He tells her. Casey looks down at herself. "Aw hun I'm sorry, I thought I was over the plate. I'll take care of it."

She takes her shirt off and goes into the bathroom throwing it into the hamper, then she returns to the living room where she see's Dennis picking up the half eaten bag of chips and sighing.

 

"You know you eat to many of these,It's Not good for you to eat to much." He tells her.

"They are tasty. Plus when did you start being my doctor, huh?" She smiles at him. He raises an eyebrow and he picks her up swiftly and lays her on the couch he gets on the side of her and holds her in his strong arms. He kisses her deeply. "You got a belly going a little bit" he rubs his hand on her stomach. "Dennis! are you calling me fat?" She asks him sternly.

"Not at all, I just want you to be healthy is all. You been eating junk a lot. It worries me." He tells her.

She relaxes at his answer knowing he's just concerned, "Okay, I just been a bit stressed over what is going to happen soon."

He kisses her again "Remember you don't have to worry, everything will come and end soon."

 

Casey knows what she must do before it happens but of coarse she's not going to say anything about it in fear of what The Beast might do if he found out.

She kisses Dennis trying to get her mind on something else for the time being. He kisses her back passionately slipping in his tongue. "Mmm" she softly moans into his mouth. "I love you"

 

"I love you to Casey" he nibbles on her earlobe as he says it making her shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short chapter I know. I've been getting tired easily with this bad cold I'm fighting. I hope to make the next chapter longer for you all.*


	13. Trying To Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey tries to free the impures but things go wrong.

 

Dennis had stepped out for a few hours to run errands and have left Casey at home. She knew where these people were being held underground and she decided this was the day she needed to set them free before the beast would get them.

 

She ran out to the trap door in the ground and looked for the hidden lever. After clearing away debris she finds it and pulls it and the door opens. She climbs the latter all the way down and walks to the door where the teens were held at.

 

Casey can hear them talking and maybe crying through the door. Casey finds a brick and hits the lock to break it. It takes awhile but she gets it open and she opens the door. It's dark and very unlike the room she had been held in when she was kidnapped.

 

She doesn't even see them but then as she is in the door way a guy jumps out at her and hits her as hard as he can and tackles her to the ground and won't stop hitting. The other 2 teens come out and runs for it and go up the latter.

Casey is yelling at him to stop, but he won't he's in some mad rage she guesses that he's been pinned up to long and has gone to his head.

She has a bloodied nose and he has a hold of her collar and is slamming the back of her head on the ground over and over again. "Pleasessse stop!" She cries. She hears someone screaming from outside but then starts getting dizzy.

 

The man is about to hit her with a fatal blow when someone gets him from behind and pulls him off and the man's neck snaps tot he side with a loud *Craccck*

He falls dead to the ground.

Casey is laying their on the dirt ground bleeding and bruised.

 

"I should kill you for what you did Casey!" The Beast is standing their over her and breathing hard, blood all over him.

Casey then hears Dennis's voice come out "Please don't hurt her. She thought she was doing the right thing."

"She could of got us all found out and killed!" The Beast snarls.

"Please, you know she's done so much good for us all. She loves us!" Dennis pleads.

The Beast looks down at Casey she's already passed out and is really hurt. He grunts and picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and goes up the latter to go back in the house.

 

Once their, he takes her to her room and lays her down on her bed. "Patrica, I will need you to help clean her up and bandage her."

"Thank you" Dennis says to him. The Beast closes his eyes and lets Patricia take over to take care of Casey.


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is trying to heal but The Beast wants a little chat.

 

Casey has slept for 3 days straight due to her head being hurt. But finally the last day she opened her eyes slowly and saw she was in her room in bed.

 

"Casey?"

"Dennis?" she asks in a dozy voice. She tries to sit up but Dennis puts his hand to her chest to lay her back down.

"Keep still, you..need to keep still. You have a slight concussion." He tells her as he sits next to her on the bed. He rubs a hand on her forehead gently.

"Dennis, are they all dead?"

He looks off to the side of him and sighs "yes, they are."

"Shit" She holds his hand.  He looks back at her "Casey, you really shouldn't done what you did."

"Why not, it was the right thing to do. You know that."

"That guy almost killed you! and..and The Beast was so close to ending your life right there, but I saved you.." Dennis sighs putting his hands on his face.

 

"I'm sorry, I..just didn't want it to happened again. I just wanted us all to be happy." Casey says tearing up. Dennis looks back up at her and wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. "I know.. I'm sorry I got mad. I don't want you being hurt."

He sighs "Casey, The Beast wants to tell you something. He also told me to tell you that he won't hurt you."

"Okay"

Dennis gets down and changes into the beast and its back on the bed next to her. He's staring at her with his blackish blood shot eyes.

 

Casey takes a deep breath. The Beast speaks in his deep voice "Casey, I was thinking about our situation and I am considering on giving you all a longer time span on when I feed on the Impure's. I will give you 4 years without it. But when that time is up, I will feed on a total of 25 impure's."

Casey gets a wide eyed look at the thought of so many. "Why, so many?"

"Casey..Casey, you should feel happy that I'm giving you and the other's this time to be free of blood shed." He tells her smiling. "Why can't you just stop?" She asks.

"You know why Casey, it's to be strong for all of us." He lifts his hand to rub her cheek and it makes her jump some. He's amused by her reaction. "Why do you fear me so?"

"I'm not scared, I.." She tried to say more but the words didn't come out. "Why are you shaking then?" He asks her getting very close to her face. She closes her eyes wishing Dennis was back in front of her.

"I'm weak and I need rest." She half lies to him not wanting him to know that she is nervous about him more now because of her weakened state.

 

The Beast gets closer to her and starts smelling her slowly moving downward her body. "What are you doing? she asks getting nervous. He ignores her and keeps smelling her. "You smell..different" He pauses.

"What?" She asks.

He then takes hold of her legs and pulls them upwards and has his face near her underwear, he rips them off and she starts trying to kick her legs but he grips them tighter. "Stay still!" he grunts. She can hardly fight because of her head hurting so much.

The Beast licks her pussy dipping his tongue deep into it, making her squirm. "Please stop!" She cries. His tongue is lapping at her her center. "Pleaase don't" She hates herself for starting to feel. "ahh, please.." she moans.

Min's later Casey cums. The Beast gets up and look down at her face. He's grinning.

"Oh, Casey, Casey... I know why you are different now."

 

She looks at him confused.

 

"You are with child...I can smell it, I can taste it. But now I can sense it fully." He smiles wickedly.

"What?..." She asks. The Beast says "Oh, Dennis..you naughty boy." he chuckles. "I'm not mad, I'm pretty sure this child will have traits from all of us. Even me. He smiles at that proudly.

"I'm pregnant..." Casey has to say it to herself to believe it. The Beast kisses her forehead and says "Oh, Casey..you are here for a bigger purpose now. Be Happy and enjoy your 4 years."

 

He then bends down and howls as he changes.

Dennis then is looking into her eyes, he puts his glasses back on and gets her into a hug. "Oh my Casey.." He lays a hand on her stomach. "My.. Baby."

 

They hold each other for the rest of the night.


	15. 7 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis over worries about Casey.

 

7 months had passed by really quick and Casey and the others saw how she had grown and grown, her having a nice round baby bump. Dennis was nervous about what she was doing all the time, trying to make her comfortable. Worrying to much which made Casey upset at times because she didn't want him to fret.

 

She was out by the trees where Dennis had added a rope swing for Hedwig on one of the trees branches. Casey was sitting on the swing moving a little, the nice cool breeze hitting her face which was welcomed on such a hot day and having hormones out of wack.

She had her eyes closed as she was winging gently when she heard Dennis's voice from the house. Casey looked up to see Dennis running over to her with a worried expression.

"Casey! You..you shouldn't be swinging.. you could fall off.."

 

"Oh come on, I just wanted some air is all. I wasn't going to fall." She smiles. He then scoops her up so quickly she hardly had time to protest and started for the house carrying Casey bridal style. "Dennis?! Put me down!"

Dennis gets in the house and goes over to the couch and gently lays her down and before he sits he puts a pillow behind her head. "Look.. if you wanted air I would have put a chair outside on the porch for you to sit in"

Casey rolls her eyes a little. "You don't have to smother me so, I can do things."

 

He gets still for a moment "I'm..sorry, I just..don't want anything bad happening to you or the baby. I just don't know what I'd do if..." Casey cuts him off by putting her hand on his face and rubbing it. "You don't have to worry, I'm fine, the baby's fine. Everything's fine." Dennis sighs. "I need a drink. Do you want something?"

"Sure, just water."

Dennis goes to the kitchen and gets her some water and brings it out to her on a tray.

 

Casey looks at it and grins "Your pushing it." she giggles "and you even added Ice."

He nods before taking a sip of his own drink. He then takes off her shoes and socks and starts rubbing her feet. She almost spits her drink out "You really don't have to."

"Shh, I don't want my baby's momma's feet sore" He tells her with a stern look on his face like he was very serious. Casey couldn't but grin but closed her eyes as he rubbed her feet, then he went higher on her legs giving her a massage. By the time he was massaging her thigh's she felt like she was melting. She didn't even know how much soreness their was until he worked it out of her muscles.

 

She just lets out a big sigh and small mewl. Casey then feel the couch move more and she ten feels spread her legs open and he lays down between them. His hands come up and rub the insides of her thighs. ''Dennis? What are you doing?"   He hushes her again "I want you to feel good."

Dennis moves her underwear to the side and licks her pussy. Casey bites her lip as she feels herself feel his hot tongue glide across her most sensitive parts. It didn't help that for awhile now even being pregnant she was still feeling very horny at times.

Dennis was very careful with her tho, he didn't want to hurt her so he didn't dare have full sex with her during the whole time, but mostly focused on her needs then his own.

 

His tongue flicked and sucked on her clit making her let out little moans. This made him happy that he was trying to give everything he could to thank her for carrying his and the other's child.

It meant so much to him, he even was a little better about his OCD. Her needs being his top thing on his list to do. Casey felt her climax coming as he tongued her. "oooh baby!.." she moans as she cums.

 

Dennis gets up and sits on the floor next to her on the couch. "Do you need some water?"

Casey just giggles "Yes, I think I do" He puts the glass to her lips and she takes a sip. "Better?" She nods. So he puts the glass on the table making sure it's on a coaster.

"Damn I almost forgot."

"What?" Casey asks. "Barry wanted to cook dinner for you tonight. Is that okay?"

"Oh sure, I don't mind." She tells him with a smile and pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, I will be back right after ,okay." He reassures her. "I know you will."

 

They kiss each other before Dennis lets Barry have the light.


	16. Dinner With Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has Dinner with Barry :D

 

Barry comes out and smiles at Casey and gives her a big hug, he pulls back and says "My mouth tastes funny" Casey giggles knowing what it is.

He shrugs his shoulders and gets up "Okay I'm going to start dinner. You just sit here and relax baby girl."

 

About 30 min's later Barry comes back into the living area and helps Casey stand up leading her into the kitchen area. He pulls out a chair for her. "Madam"

Casey giggles "Aww you're to kind" He gets her plate filled with hot yummy food and lays it in front of her. She leans over it and smells it "mm what's on the menu tonight Chef Barry?" She teases.

"Little red potatoes, juicy baked chicken and Green beans with a hot bun"

 

"It looks great!" She says with a smile. A little while into their meal Barry smirks and says "Casey?" She looks up at him sipping on her lemonade "Hmm?"

"How do you like my hot buns?"

Casey spits out her drink and is laughing. "Omg Barry!" Barry just laughs "Sorry I just had to make that joke. It was just hanging their."

"That's okay, it was funny" she laughs again. "I like your hot buns just fine, Barry. In fact they are nice and soft."

He looks around at his back "Yeah I was meaning on working on that a bit more." He laughs.

 

They both laugh a lot through dinner.

 

Right after he leads her to her room upstairs. She sits on her bed and slips off her house shoes and get's in the into the sheets. He kicks his boots off and get's in with her letting her put her head on his shoulder.

"May I?" Barry asks while pointing to her belly. She smiles and nods. His hand rubs gently on her belly "I think I felt it move" he giggles. "Yeah I felt that to." she smiles and looks up at him.

 

Barry smiles down at her "We all love you so much, Casey hun. We couldn't ask for a better woman to carry our child."

"Aww Barry, that's so sweet. I love you all to."

He leans his head down and gives her a soft kiss on the lips and when he pulls away he has that sweet big smile. "I better give Dennis the light back. Don't want him to get jealous" He says with a wink and giggle.

 

"See ya later Barry and thank you for a great dinner." "No Problem Babygirl." and with that Barry leaves and gives the Light back to Dennis.

 

Dennis smiles at her. "Mm I see how it is.." He tickles her a little making her giggle.


	17. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey gets a visitor in the night.

 

Casey was sleeping soundly when she hears some noises in the bathroom.

"Dennis?" No answer. "Dennis, is that you?" A figure comes out of the bathroom and stands in the doorway. It walks over to the end of the bed and looks down at her.

"Dennis?"

" You have grown so much" The beast's voice say's to her making her shake.

 

"You said you weren't coming back for a long time" she tells him. He gets on the bed and gets near her. "I said I wouldn't eat for a long time, doesn't mean I won't check on the progress of the baby." He growls.

Casey closes her eyes , trying not to shake.

The beast lifts the covers off her and lifts her night gown upwards past her belly. He gets close to her big round belly and kisses it and even licks it like some kind of animal.

It creeps Casey out a little, but she doesn't say anything thinking it make him mad.

 

He rubs his hands on it and lays his ear against it trying to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I hear it.. It's strong. I can tell it's going to be powerful." He says with his eyes closed.

 

His big grin making Casey nervous. "Is that all you wanted?"

The beast looks up at her with his blackish bloodshot eyes and smiles.

"Aww Casey, did you want more?"

"No" She says bluntly. He grabs her face with one hand and stares into her eyes. "Be a little more respectful."

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh no, sweet one...that be to easy."

Casey raises a brow in question. He laughs "I might after the babies born, if that's what you want." She swallows hard. "Heh, I didn't think so." He giggles.

The Beast licks her face "I'll be back soon, to check in on the baby's progress again."

He gets off the bed and leaves.

 

Casey lets out a sigh of relieve.

 

Half hour later Dennis comes back to bed. Casey's still laying awake with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay hun?" He asks holding her.

"I really don't know anymore"

Dennis looks her in the eyes "Did something happen?"

 

"You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I'll get around to it as much as I can. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! :D*


	18. To Close to the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's an update sorry for such a long delay, I was in a bit of a pickle with this one, But this chapter I had a some help from one of my Co Writers 'Polgara6' :) Thanks for the help! :D

 

2 months pass by and Casey dreaded the next time the Beast would come. 

She watched out the window looking at Dennis fixing the swing next to the big Willow tree. She had grown more and was close to time of having their child. It made her nervous and happy all at once, but she still worried of the Beast interfering in the baby's life once it was here. Before leaving the window, she fixes the curtains back the way they were. 

She did want to sit down because of her back hurting her but their was no time for that and she hated letting Dennis do all the work. 

 

Casey goes into the kitchen to get a drink of water, taking a small sip. Taking a deep breath but when she finally feels like she might get some rest for the day, it happens she feels something wet between her thighs then dripping onto the floor."Oh my.." she sits down in a chair trying to grasp that her water just broke. 

"Dennis!" she yells hoping he will hear her.

Dennis quickly looked up from what he was doing and dashed inside. "Are you okay?!"

"My water broke.." Casey tells him, trying to get up out of the chair. "I'll clean it up"

Dennis swooped her up into his arms. "No we either need to get you to the hospital or something before that even becomes an issue".

"No we can't go there! They might recognize you!" she panics.

"Okay so where can we go that's safe?" Dennis asked mildly panicked. 

"Just on my bed for now, I'm just now starting contractions." She replies in a calm voice.

 

Dennis gently carried her to the bed and sat her down.

She settles in the bed and props some pillows behind her so she can still sit up some. Taking a deep breath, she looks up at Dennis with a little bit of a worried look on her face.

Dennis gently pulled off her now soaked underwear and dress putting it in the tub in the bathroom.  "Thank you. We need a lot of towels hun. I'll get them.." Casey says trying to get up from the bed. Dennis quickly stands up. "No no no you keep laying down I'll get them".

"I feel like I'm being such a burden" she says in a worried voice.

"You are not being a burden" Dennis said. "You are bringing another human into this world, that is incredible". Dennis went to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and set them under and around Casey.

"Dennis..I'm scared of our child being influenced by him, I don't want that to happen. I want our child to grow up happy and safe and have all the things we never had in our lives." she says with tears starting to run down her soft face.

"The baby will be just fine darling" Dennis said running his fingers through her hair.

\--

About a half hour after her water broke Casey is feeling the contractions and is almost ready to give birth to their child. She's laying on her side with a washcloth on her forehead, doing her breathing. "It hurts.."

"I know baby I know just push"

After some time pushing the baby finally comes out, crying and looking healthy. "Oomg..omy" Casey looks at the baby in disbelief "She's beautiful..so beautiful" she tears up.

Dennis's fingers twitched slightly wanting to clean the little girl off as she was covered in blood but he just wrapped her in a towel and gave her to Casey smiling at his two girls.

Casey just smiled at him knowing he wanted to clean her off "You can get some warm water and washcloths, if you want to clean her." She looks back at the babies face "I'm sure you will enjoy some time with your dad wouldn't you sweetheart..yes you would."

 

Dennis gently takes the baby girl and kisses Casey on the forehead. “Ok but you need to get some rest”. **** ~~~~

It doesn't take Casey long to fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this first chapter. I know it's short but I just started thinking of this story so bare with me :D


End file.
